onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Chansons/Openings/Endings
Cette page répertorie les chansons chantées par les personnages ainsi que les openings et les endings. Chansons chantées par l'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille *Akuma no Mi (chanson) (chantée par Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp et Sanji) *Respect! (chantée par Luffy, Zoro et Sanji) *Doctor Tony Tony Chopper (Chantée par Luffy et Chopper) *Sekaiichi no Otoko to Yobareru Tameni(Chantée par Zoro, Sanji et Usopp) *Dakishimete(Chantée par Chopper) *Friends (Chantée par Chopper et Usopp) *Utae! Christmas ~ Jingle Bell (Chantée par Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper et Robin) *Hi ! Ho ! Ready Go ! (Chantée par Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp et Sanji) *Jungle Fever (Chantée par Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper et Robin) *You are the One (Chantée par Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper et Robin) *Hurricane Girls (Chantée par Nami et Robin) *A Thousand Dreamers (Chantée à l'origine sans Brook mais une nouvelle version avec Brook a été enregistrée) *Family (Chantée par les 6 premiers membres de l'équipage puis une version avec Robin a été enregistrée. Chanson utilisée comme ending dans des épisodes spéciaux et dans l'épisode 128 au Japon. Utilisée en comme opening dans l'épisode 166) 'Chansons chantées par Brook' (uniquement) *Le Bon Rhum de Binks *Style de l'Escrime (Certaines attaques de brook nécessitent de chanter ou fredonner une chanson) 'Chansons chantées par Chopper' (uniquement) *Twinkle Twinkle *Dakishimete *Chopperman no Uta *Present *Rumble Ball (chanson) 'Chansons chantées par Robin' (uniquement) *My Real Life *I want to be Alive 'Chansons chantées par Sanji' (uniquement) *Moulin Rouge *Sanji The Great Blue - Dessert Wa Kimi *Sea Moon See You *Girls ni Kubitakke (Nami et Vivi son "choristes") 'Chansons chantées par Franky' (uniquement) *Franky ! Guarantee ! 'Chansons chantées par Nami' (uniquement) *Music *Between the Wind 'Chansons chantées par Usopp/Sogeking/Usodabada' (3 mêmes personnes) *Doubidoubi Dandan( Chantée par Usodabada ) *Sogeking no Uta ( Chantée par Sogeking ) *Usopp * Drop *Usopp no Hanamichi *Fly, Merry, Fly ~ Sayonara Merry 'Chansons chantées par Luffy' (uniquement) *We are HERE ! *Holy Holiday ( Zoro parle en fond ) *Every-one Peace ! *Wanted! (chanson) 'Chansons chantées par Zoro' (uniquement) *Eyes of Zoro *Spirit of Zoro Chansons chantées par les autres personnages 'Chansons chantées par Nefertari Vivi' *Wish Upon a Star *Girls ni Kubitakke ( Chantée par Sanji mais Nami et Vivi sont "choristes") *Alabasta no Suna, Oasis no Shizuku 'Chansons chantées par Shanks' *Talking Blues Openings *1# We are (Episode 1~47) *2# Believe (Episode 48~115) *3# Hikari E (Episode 116~168) *4# BON VOYAGE! (Episode 169~206) *5# Kokoro no Chizu (Episode 207~263) *6# Brand New World (Episode 264~278) *7# We are (remix du 1er opening chanté par les voix japonaises de l'anime) (Episode 279~283) *8# Crazy Rainbow Star (Episode 284~325) *9# Jungle P (Episode 326~372) *10# We are (remix du 1er opening chanté par DBSK) (Episode 373~394) *11# Share the World! (Episode 395~425) *12# Kaze wo Sagashite (Episode 426~458) *13# One day (Episode 459~492) *14# Fight Together (Episode 493~516) *15# We Go (Episode 517~590) *16#Hands Up! (Episode 591~628) *17# Wake Up ! (Episode 629~686) *18# Hard Knock Days (Episode 687~746) *19# We Can ! (Episode 747~806) *20# Hope (Episode 807~855) *21# Super Powers (Episode 855~891) *22# OVER THE TOP (Episode 892- ...) Endings 1# Memories (Episode 1~30) 2# RUN! RUN! RUN! (Episode 31~63) 3# Watashi Ga Iru Yo (Episode 64~73) 4# Shouchi No Suke (Episode 74~81) 5# Before Dawn (Episode 82~94) 6# Fish (Episode 95~106) 7# GLORY -Kimi ga Iru Kara- (Episode 107~118) 8# Shining Ray (Episode 119~126 et Episode 129~132) Ending spécial Family (Episode 127~128) 9# Free Will (Episode 133~156) 10# FAITH (Episode 157~168) 11# A to Z (Episode 169~181) 12# Tsuki To Taiyo (Episode 182~195) 13# Dreamship ( Episode 196~206) 14# Mirai Kokai ( Episode 207~230) 15# Eternal Pose (Chanson) (Episode 231~245) 16# Dear Friends (Episode 246~255) 17# Asu Wa Kuru Kara (Episode 256~263) 18# Adventure World (Episode 264~278) Navigation du site en:One Piece Music it:Canzoni Catégorie:One Piece Catégorie:Chansons & Musiques Catégorie:Openings & Endings